This disclosure relates to an assembly for a vehicle that improves occupant ejection mitigation and impact protection capabilities. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an inflatable side restraint assembly that can provide rollover, head, and upper thorax protection for multiple rows of an automotive vehicle, and will be described with particular reference thereto, although selected aspects of the disclosure may find application in related environments and applications.
Inflatable restraint devices are commonly used in today's automotive vehicles. Typically, at least some portion of the restraint device is selectively inflated in the event of an accident. More particularly, a sensor(s) measures abnormal deceleration and coordinates with one or more inflation devices or inflators to selectively deploy a curtain(s) and/or inflatable member(s). It is common to use an inflatable curtain mounted to an inner roof side rail that deploys through the roof liner in the event of a side crash event. The inflatable curtain enhances protection for an occupant's head and limits the potential for the occupant making direct contact with an interior of the vehicle. Further, the inflatable curtain also limits the potential for the occupant to make contact with an object external to the vehicle.
The curtain is usually designed to unfold, unroll, i.e. deploy downwardly, to inflate an airbag. Commonly, a side curtain design provides head and neck protection to the vehicle occupant. These side curtain structures are usually mounted in the roof rail. An inflatable curtain is mounted to an inner roof side rail that deploys through the roof liner in the event of a side crash and thus helps protect an occupant's head. A separate side airbag system is sometimes mounted in the seat to provide additional protection, i.e. particularly provides for upper thorax protection for the occupant. As a result, the side restraint system becomes undesirably complex, encounters the prospect for an inadvertent seat-mounted side air bag event, and also hinders development of the seat. Additionally, each of cost, assembly, and complexity increase because of the need to add additional independent side airbag modules for each row of the vehicle with such a system.
Consequently, a need exists for a side curtain airbag system that can provide rollover, head, and upper thorax protection for all three rows of a vehicle in a manner that is simpler and more economical.